


purikura

by falsegljtter



Series: Fukurodani Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arcades, F/M, Fukurodani Week, M/M, purikura, the squad just hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Three: Komi Haruki<br/>Prompt: Purikura</p>
<p>The photo booths in Japan where people can decorate their images with cute drawings and text. Also recognized as Komi's favorite thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	purikura

**Author's Note:**

> yes before you say it i am aware of how a purikura works (for the most part) and i know nine copies of the photos wont come out but this is fanfiction so can this pls happen? thanks  
> lmao my son komi is so great  
> can i just talk abt how much i love fukurodani  
> pls  
> also all of the relationships i tagged are just for fun lol and yes i believe this is the first entry in washio/onaga which kinda made me laugh  
> this one part i wrote (not spoiling) reminded me of the spn episode where sam is like "casdean?" and yeah lol  
> plus yukie has a dragon bc shes magical (and aromantic according to my hcs if you didnt read confessions)

“I don’t understand why we’re doing this,” Akaashi sighed from where he stood, crammed into the Purikura like sardines.

“Be quiet and lift me across your arms,” Komi shushed as he stretched out across Bokuto, Yukie, and Akaashi.

“It’s fun Akaashi!” Bokuto grinned widely as they all faced the machine for the next picture. Komi had the ingenious idea to shove all of the team in a purikura when they were having Team Stuff Saturday at a local arcade. 

“Quick everyone do an owl pose!” Sarukui yelped as the camera was about to take another picture. No one was prepared enough for the shot so they all had their hands raised awkwardly and were making various “owl” expressions with their faces.

“Okay I think that’s the last picture now let’s edit!” Komi rushed out of the booth to look at one of the two screens. Sarukui ended up on the other and the two hunched their backs so that the team couldn’t see.

“I’m nervous about what they’re doing,” Akaashi admitted as he watched the two share a laugh.

“Komi if you draw dicks on the pictures I will murder you,” Yukie said blandly when Komi started giggling too much.

“I would never” said Komi but still hunched even further over the editing screen. 

“There’s only six pictures, how long would it take to edit?” Washio sighed and looked pointedly at the two.

“Apparently long enough for the timer to start running out,” Onaga commented dryly. 

“We’re down to the wire!” Komi gasped in fake-shock and Sarukui clutched him with one hand.

“Don’t worry we’ll make it!” Sarukui said confidently just as the timer turns to zero. They drop their stylus’ like they’re burning and press the done button. Nine copies of the photos popped out of the machine and everyone leaned forward to get their copy.

“What is this one?” Akaashi asked in amusement as he pointed to the first photo they took, when everyone didn’t know the machine was taking pictures yet.

“Yes our inspiration for that one was love you see. We had hearts linking all of our couples and Yukie of course transcended with a fiery dragon above her head,” Sarukui nodded solemnly as he pointed out the designs on their pictures.

“Oh that’s a dragon. I thought you were testing a pen and forgot to erase it,” Yukie smirked as she looked at the dragon.

“Why is it that Bokuto and I are the only one with a ship name?” Akaashi examined the picture to see that ‘bokuaka’ was written in sparkly pen across Bokuto and his chests.

“The rest were impulse ships,” Komi admitted sheepishly.

“What would you and Sarukui be? Kosa? Komikui? SaruKomi?” Onaga wondered as he looked at the hearts connecting the two.

“At least it wouldn’t be Washnaga,” Sarukui chuckled. 

“What about Konoha and Kaori? Konori? Kaorha?” Komi joined in as the whole team erupted into fits of laughter. 

“This was fun. You two didn’t even draw a single dick. I’m proud,” Yukie smiled at the two.

“I’m glad you all agreed to this,” Komi grinned.

“We are too. Now let’s go play more games!” Kaori said and everyone followed along, with Komi and Sarukui in their wake.

“How long do you think it’ll take them to find the hidden dick we drew in the owl pose picture?” Komi whispered.

“Komi! What is this?” Yukie’s threatening shout came from somewhere off in the arcade and the two laughed.

“Not that long,” Sarukui responded before they began weaving their way through the arcade machines, not wanting to face Yukie’s wrath.


End file.
